


Please Hold Me Tight and Don't Let Go

by LadyXana



Series: In You I Find Comfort (Series of Avalance One-Shots) [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 18:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyXana/pseuds/LadyXana
Summary: Ava had a very lousy day at work and she sought comfort in her girlfriend Sara.





	Please Hold Me Tight and Don't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure angst and emotional comfort. I was sad and it just came to my mind. You have been warned. I still hope you enjoy it though :)
> 
> P.S.: This is not edited. I might edit later.
> 
> P.S.2.: I'm looking for a beta-reader, if anyone is interested please let me know!
> 
> Musician I listened to: Keaton Henson.

Sara had just gotten to her room after taking a much needed shower. The Legends had just finished a mission half an hour ago and the Captain could proudly say that it had gone pretty well. Some members of the team had returned safely to the Waverider with only a few minor cuts and bruises that honestly didn’t even need Gideon’s help to heal.

The blonde quickly put on a pair of shorts and a sleeveless top preparing herself to call Ava for her nightly check up on the Director when the ship’s A.I.’s voice called her attention, “Captain Lance, you have an incoming call from Director Sharpe.”

Sara smiled at the mention of the other woman’s name and sat down on her bed before excitedly replying, “Put her on Gideon!”

It only took a few seconds until a screen appeared in front of her and she felt her smile quickly fade at what she saw. She could tell that Ava was in her living room curled up on the couch and what was usually her well lit apartment was now filled with a dark ambiance, the only light on being the small lamp on the corner table that was placed right of one of the arms belonging to the couch. The blonde was still in her Bureau uniform, with the only thing taken off being her shoes and along with that Sara noticed that even her hair was still held tight in her usual neat bun.

“Aves?” She tried to get her attention by calling her name gently, “Can you hear me babe?”

She didn’t get a verbal answer but the way her girlfriend bobbed her head told her that she had been heard properly.

“Okay,” she nodded, “Do you think you could look at me?”

Ava didn’t do it right away. She stood still – way too still for Sara’s liking – but the Legend chose to give her time, deciding not to pressure her. It was not the first time that she was seeing her girlfriend like that and she knew that pressuring her into talking before she was ready to, was far from a good call.

After a couple of beats Ava slowly raised her head to look at her and when Sara saw her red rimmed eyes and puffy cheeks she felt as if her heart had been suddenly pierced through by a dagger. She quickly got up from her bed and walked closer to the video call, her hand already on her wrist punching the coordinates to Ava’s apartment without the blonde even having time to ask her to go over there.

In a matter of seconds Sara entered her living room and crouched in front of her girlfriend, one hand resting on the Director’s knee while the other held Ava’s hand in hers.

“Hey…” she muttered softly as her clear blue eyes were fixed on stormy ones.

“Sara…” Ava let out in a sob as a new set of tears started to escape down her already stained and puffy cheeks.

The Legend got up from the floor and sat down next to her with arms wide open, “Come here beautiful.” She asked as one of her hands was already making its way over her girlfriend’s shoulder and pulling her closer to her.

Ava did as she was told and instinctively buried her face on Sara’s chest, taking comfort on the warmth and softness it always provides. Her own arms went around Sara’s waist holding on tight to her lover as she whispered gentle and soothing words against the top of Ava’s head.

They stood pressed against each other for a while, with Sara trying to serve as a safe harbor where Ava could easily let her tears and sobs flow, like waves crashing against hard rock that won’t break. As Ava’s body continued to tremble, Sara’s strong but soft arms tightened their hold on her without letting go; as if she was somehow trying to absorb some of the pain and sadness that her lover was going through. 

After a long while, Sara wasn’t sure exactly how long, she sensed Ava’s body starting to settle down; her shaking no longer as aggressive as when she got there.

It was a telling that it was safe to let her hold on Ava get a bit loose, and so she did it.

“Don’t let go…” Ava finally forced out, her voice a strained and need filled rasp. The hand that was holding Sara’s top tightening around the fabric.

Sara promptly shook her head, “I won’t Aves, I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.” She punctuated with a lingering kiss against her lover’s forehead.

“Thank you.” The Director said in return, her hand loosening its grip to slip under the fabric and seek contact with the soft skin hiding there. She spread her fingers, letting her palm rest against the flat of Sara’s stomach as she took a sharp intake of breath at the warmth she was met with.

The Legend closed her eyes at the gesture, and when she opened them again Ava’s searching ones were looking up at hers with such an open fragility that sent an immediate shiver down her back.

So Sara did what her heart desperately ordered her to, she reached out her hand and held her girlfriend’s face, gently guiding her lips to meet hers in a slow kiss that she hoped would convey all the want and love she feels for Ava.

She didn’t deepen it, didn’t feel the need to at that moment. She let Ava be the one to break it, and when she did, she took the chance to pour into words what she tried to pour into the kiss. Just to be safe.

“You don’t have to thank me Ava,” she tried to assure as she held Ava’s face in place between both her hands then, her bright blue eyes never leaving her lover’s tired ones, “I love you. I do it because I love you. You can always count on that, on me, to be right at your side through thick and thin. Please never doubt that.”

Ava nodded at her words, fighting back the new tears that were threatening to spill. But this time for an entirely different reason.

“Okay.” She nodded before leaning in and joining their lips one more time, her hands moving up to frame her girlfriend’s freckled face, “Stay the night?” She asked as they parted and a small smile formed on her lips when Sara said ‘_yes’_ before she leaned back and got up from the couch, tugging Ava’s hand in hers to lead her to the bedroom.

As they got there, Sara started to work on her white shirt, unbuttoning all the buttons before helping Ava out of it. Her hands then moved down to her belt, unbuckling it with expertise as she smiled up at the Director before she undid the button and flyer, kneeling down as she helped Ava get rid of her trousers.

As the taller blonde stood in only her bra and panties Sara looked up at her with inquiring eyes, sensing that there was a question on the tip of Ava’s tongue. She stood closer to her and wrapped her arms around her waist, taking the chance to press a gentle kiss against her girlfriend’s chest.

Ava sighed happily as she leaned into the touch, resting her arms on Sara’s shoulders as her right hand threaded through her blonde hair.

“What’s going on in that head of yours Aves?” She asked with a tenderness to her voice that she saves only for her girlfriend.

“I need to take a bath but I don’t want to be away from you.” Ava admitted shyly, a tinge of red appearing on her cheeks.

Sara leaned back to look up at her with a soft smirk on her face, “Well how about I join you?”

Ava’s blush got even deeper, “I’m not really in the mood for-” she started to excuse herself but the shorter blonde quickly cut her off.

“Not like that Aves. No funny business, just a relaxing bath with your lovely girlfriend,” she explained, smiling as relief showed on the Director’s face.

“I like the sound of that.”

“Great! I’m going to run it for us then. Be right back.” Sara told her as she made her way to the bathroom. Once inside she turned on the water and added some body lotion, waiting for it to warm up enough and fill the tub. She smiled when the water was high and bubbly enough, turning off the tap. She took two towels from the cupboard and placed them on top of the closed toilet lid before entering the bedroom again.

When she got there Ava was already out of her underwear and had her silk robe on, lost in thought while she looked out the window watching as the rain drops seemed to race each other as they slid through the glass.

Sara placed herself behind the blonde and embraced her waist, her hand resting against Ava’s stomach.

“Our bath is ready.” Sara let her know as she nuzzled her cheek against her back. Ava’s hands moved up to place themselves on top of her girlfriend’s, squeezing softly, “Good. Thank you.”

After Ava turned around, both women made their way to the bathroom hand in hand. As they got there, Sara quickly got rid of her pajamas while the taller blonde slid off her robe, hanging it on the hanger behind the door. As she was preparing to enter the tub Sara’s hand on her forearm stops her. She looked at the Legend with a frown before asking, “Something wrong?”

Her girlfriend quickly shook her head to indicate that there was nothing wrong.

“I want to be the one to hold you, if you’ll let me.”

Ava felt a little taken aback by the request, but eventually agreed to it, “Yeah, I’d like that.”

A smile made its way to Sara’s lips and that enough got Ava feeling better, a sense of being well-cared settling in her chest.

She waited as her girlfriend lowered herself down into the warm and inviting water, getting in right after she told her to.

As she sat on the tub and moved around a bit until she was comfortable, she let herself lean back until she could feel Sara’s soft breasts against her skin; her head immediately finding solace against the smaller woman’s shoulder.

She moaned softly at the warm feeling of the bubbly water against her sore body, and at the way Sara’s lips started to cover the expanse of her neck with light lingering kisses.

“Mhm… That feels good. So good my love, don’t stop.”

Sara’s mouth formed a smile at the words as she moved her mouth to Ava’s shoulder, “I don’t plan to…” she replied before planting a kiss there.

“I love you Sara.” The Director whispered as she closed her eyes and let herself get lost in the moment, the thoughts of a bad day at work slowly tucking themselves on the far corner of her mind.

“I love you too Ava.” The Legend whispered back, happy to know she could make her girlfriend forget about her lousy day, even if just for a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. As always, kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
